Conflict of the American Siblings
by Fem America 13
Summary: The worse fight that the United States Family is coming soon. The siblings are getting very angry at each other. Will they ever make up? (Based on US History in the 1850's to the 1860's.)
1. California wants to a state Part 1

I do not own Hetalia! This written for fun and I won't make any money off of this.

California wants to become a state!

American West (Wild West) came into the White House to see her oldest brother, America. She has only been under his care for a few years. His boss at the time, Mr. Polk, had deicide that all of siblings should be in the same country with the same boss. She missed her cousin Mexico, the person that was in charge of her before America. She doesn't like her older brothers, American North (east of the Mississippi) and American South (east of the Mississippi), because America favors them more. they both had tried to make her life difficult because she was used to speaking Spanish not English. But, the reason that she was there was because the population of California has become large enough to become a state. She doesn't know if the Spanish rights will be protect or not. The Easterns only care about themselves.

She walked in and shouted " ¡Hola! Yo estoy aqui, mi grande hermano." (Hi! I am here, big brother.)

America came in and scoop up his little sister "Hey, Wild West! What have I told you about speaking Spanish."

"But Hermano (brother)," said American West. "why do we have to English?"

"Because that is the common language, your brothers only speaks English, and your sister speaks English and French." said America.

"So sorry for being Spanish. English is the proper language and the official language." said American West sarcastically.

"I wished you were raised more with someone there so you didn't run wild" said America.

It was true. Spain didn't really do anything, besides the Missions System which started in San Deigo and all way the to the Monterey bay in Californian Territory. Then after Mexico declared itself independent, they set up a ranch systems to encourage people to move to Modern American West Territories.

American West replied "It's not my fault that no one look after me. Spain Loved Romano more than me. But i wanted to be with New world Spanish Colonies (they were way older than her, she was the baby of the colonies). But your boss took me away."

"But you are more looked after with your siblings. they were your cousins" said America. The countries and colonies in Latin America were American West's cousins because the climate is warm and they had a lot of Indian blood, she didn't.

"Well to the point that i came here," said American West, "Since the Gold rush has happened so many people came to California, and that California wants to come into the Union as a Free state." said American West.

"Little Sister, that is so great but the twins need to be informed of this because of the issue of slavery. Your brothers have a major fight about that since before there was a country and they still are disagreeing over it." said America. \

"Mi Dios (My God), my people don't get a voice at all, but my brothers get to continue their feud." said American West.

"I don't know why my boss favors them the most, they have the most power and they have all of the votes in this country, remember this is a democracy." said America.

"But Hermano, slavery is wrong, Primo (cousin) Mexico says that slavery is wrong."

said American West.

"I really don't know."said America. He didn't really know, he was very conflicted about this. Half of him believe it and half of him didn't.

"Well, since you wouldn't help me," said American West. " I will go and make and make listen to sense." then she stormed off, looking for her big brothers.

America muttered "I just hope they can work it out without cause a civil war."

**American West is 11, and she is based off of Romano and Sealand, Midwest will be based on Hungary because the is how I visioned her and she is 15: American North and South are not based on any of the countries (suggestions?) and are 17, and America is acting Big Brotherly to counter American West and he is 18. the plot is based on the causes and The Civil War. And suggestions on nicknames for the regions? The reason that North, South, and West is they are use as nickname for Italy, Romano, and Germany.**


	2. California wants to a state Part 2

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

American West tells her brothers about California wanting to become a state.

American West walks her to her brothers' meeting room, and she yells "Hey, Hermanos. I have to tell you something that America said is going to be bad news but it is not. California wants to become a state."

The twins came in and saw their youngest sister. American South said "That is so great, Little Sister. Is California going to be slave state or a free state (he was hoping for a slave state because if California was to be free he would be in the minority in the Senate as well as the House.)"

American West retorted, "No, it's going to be a free state since it has been free since Mexico made slavery illegal, no matter what you do hermano."

But American South made a pouting face, just like France's, "But, don't you love me?"

American West didn't fall for it and said, "No, because of you Texas is a slave state and apart of this Union. Spotty Abe (Abe Lincoln's nickname that he earned when complain that the Battle of Alamo was not in the US. That was the reason that President Polk use to start the Mexican-American War.) told me."

American North said "Thank you, Little Sister." glaring at American South like england glares at France.

American West said, "Idiotas (idiots), you are big bullies. You are always bossing me around."

"Oh, yea."said the twins, gearing up for a fight.

"Yep, you love to mess with me." said American West. then punches started to fly and everyone in the room was getting their fair share of pain.

Then American Midwest came in and said "Freres (brothers), why are you fighting Petite Soeur (Little Sister)?"

They stop fighting, each one having a black eye. Then the Twins said, " But, she insulted us."

"Oui (yes)," said American Midwest, glaring at her brother, while holding a frying pan, " but you are older ones. Come on, Ouest (West)."

They walked away and Midwest said "Petite Ouest (Little West), try not to antagonize them, I feel if those two don't get along someone will secede."

American West asked, "What does secede means, Hermana?"

"They leave their nation to form another nation, Soeur (Sister)." said American Midwest.

"But, didn't America do that?" Said American West.

"Yes, But it very sad for family to go its own way. Also, many people die." said American Midwest.

"Oh." said American West.

* * *

**None of the European Characters are going to be in this story, so my original charters are going to channel some of my favorite characters. And. another interesting fact on Abe Lincoln is that he was running against Stephen Douglass for three major things which are who was going to marry Mary Todd, who was going to be a senator, and for President. Abe Lincoln only lost the senatorial race. **


	3. The Bad Touch Trio

**I don't own Hetalia. This is a filler about the sisters living with Spain and France.**

The Wards of the Bad Touch Trio

Midwest came and ran to her little sister, West. Then West said "Remember living with Papa France."

Midwest shrugged and replied "Yes, I do. He was a big pervert. And his friends were very loud and annoying. Wasn't your Spain your guardian?"

"Midwest, what is a pervert?" said West (she was only 11) "Anyway, I didn't like it when your papa came because he made me feel weird."

"Well, a pervert is someone who does stuff to a girl without her permission." said Midwest, "When our guardians came they got drunk and they did stupid things."

West thought about that for awhile and then she said "Hermana, why do you carry a frying pan?"

Midwest replied, "To whack Papa France with. Ms. Hungary said to that so boys can hurt you. The first that she whack someone with a frying pan it was to whack Papa France with."

West wondered for awhile and said, "Why him?"

Midwest said "Because God told her to do it. She didn't want to it ,but she did and so that is how she keeps Uncle Prussia in line (wards of Spain and France, of course they will call him uncle)"

"Didn't Uncle Prussia say that Hungary was very boyish and she thought that she was a girl. He did too until the day where she was very injured. But then she was very girlish. I wish she was still like like that. She kicked butt." said West.

"Oui," said Midwest "But sometimes change is good. If Ms. Hungary hadn't settle down, who would take care of Italy, who would Mr. Austria marry? Also, don't you like hanging around our freres?"

"Hermanos are very mean. I have to learn a new language and be more ladylike. That is so boring. I remember all the fun times where I was in the wilderness before people came and made them my guardians."

"Well," said Midwest, "I hope you get to adjusted soon. Or ... The tickle monster will get you." She starts to tickle West.

West shrieks, "Stop it!" while laughing her head off.


	4. South's POV

South's POV

South is sitting on at his house, outside because the weather was very nice and the countryside looked very beautiful. He was sipping tea, wondering what to with the issue of California wanting to be a free state (It will ruin the balance in the Senate, and he has already lost the balance in the House). He muttered "What should I do?"

Then he heard a voice call "What is wrong, South?". It was King Cotton, the power of the South. South lighted up when he heard his friend's voice.

"It just is my youngest sister and my twin brother are causing problems again. California wants to be a state... a free state" shuddered South, thinking about his wild sister. "What did Spain even do when he was in charge of her? She is so wild and unladylike. She doesn't wear skirts or dresses, she wears bloomers" thought South.

King Cotton said "Why is North on Little Wild West's side?"

"Because of her views on slavery and to spite me." said South. He knew that West would have kill King Cotton if she caught him calling her little. She would have said that she is eleven and she can survived in the wilderness for a longer time than King Cotton and himself could.

He wondered why they didn't like slavery. It what gave him a livelihood, and does not the Declaration of Independence said "We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by the Creator with certain unalienable Rights that among these are Life, Liberty, and the pursuit of Happiness." (A/N: I used the exact words and punctuation that Thomas Jefferson used because when i had to memorize this in 8th grade, it was so powerful to me. What is ironic is right now South is the person that is the most breaking this, but all of the American siblings are guilty of this.)

King Cotton said "What is with girls trying to get more involved with politics? Like the two women, I believe to be Elizabeth Cady Stanton and Susan B. Anthony, that they were so livid that they couldn't participate in an anti-slavery convention in England because of their gender, they came home and convinced that women's rights needed be addressed and they held a convention at Seneca Falls and they created The Declaration of Sentiments."

South replied " And also the woman who wrote the book that criticize my way of life and saying that it wrong. And one day women would want to senators and be the president. What would happen to this country when that happens?" shaking his head.

King Cotton thought for awhile and said "Well, I have two plans that could work: One is to have one state, North California free and South California as a slave state. Or, have California as free state and have and have less right for blacks and slaves."

South sighed, thinking that was a good idea felt the breeze changed and he looked up to the future.

* * *

**West: And we know what option hermano picked.**

**Me: Sorry this was so late I had no ideas.**

**West:That is why you should review to help the author.**

**Me: The next one is not North's point of view, it's going be Grandpa Rome and Germania visiting their American grandkids**

**West: Hasta la vista! (See you later) **


End file.
